Welcome to the world of survival horror
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (RE-SM) An accident has unleashed a horrific outbreak upon a small town, the only way to escape is that Chibi-Usa trust a old enemy and combat the creatures of Umbrella Inc.


**In 1989 a small organization known as Death Busters was created by Tomoe Souichi and a unnamed co-founder, the purpose was to release a supernatural being known as Pharaoh 90 from it's section of space to create a nuclear winter called "the silence".**

**Within the first two years Death Busters have created an artificial being -which were primarily female - called a daimon; zero stage/prototypes were inserted into a host body like a virus and it would expand; only 74.6 of infected survived, the rest died. First stage were like prototypes but it inserted itself into an inanimate object and change the structure into a solid, yet fleshy, form. The following stages were like the first only with minor upgrades.**

**In 1993 - about 5 years after being founded - Death Busters created a special team of students with special abilities called the Witches 5.**

**In 1995 after many milestones - the Witches 5's death, interference of the sailor senshi, etc.- Death Busters' goal was achieved but it was a disaster.**

**Death Busters have been disbanded and left in ruins; but something darker was underlining the organization's seven year course, something that was worse than the purpose of world wide death.**

_Welcome, to the world of survival horror._

--1--

26 MPH.

She was taking it a bit slow on the long stretch of highway, she had just been transferred from Tokyo to this small town and she need the time to think.

Her name is Hanyuu Mimi, a 22 year old member of Special Tactics And Rescue Squad in the final process of moving to a new place. She found it strange that in her youth she wanted to be a idol; have a million fans at her feet beckoning for her attention and love, she could just walk away without even a shrug. But that dream died when she has on the verge of being evicted from her small crappy apartment and starving.

She mentally laughed at that time; S.T.A.R.S. was just a temporary fix, to pay a few bills and get a little food. But it became a full fledged career, that's life for you.

_You may never know what's around the corner,_ she thought as she passed a sign.

Hanetsu, 21 miles.

--2--

16.

She had come back to correct a problem she felt she had done in the past, but in doing so Pluto had informed her that the time stream was slit into different realities. One where she has a normal life after returning, one where she was never born and one she came from.

At the moment she was in the kitchen doing dishes, her "mother" won't do it and her "father" is too busy trying not to lose his temper at everyone. In the background the mention duo were arguing about something stupid, she just went on like there was nothing wrong.

Usagi, her mother, came in and kept on arguing. Chibi-Usa just walked over to the stove where dinner was cooking, she payed not attention to Mamoru coming in.

Chibi-Usa just sighed as she place the plates onto the table while placing the now served food items. Usagi and Mamoru just glared at each other from each end of the table, nether of them move to sit down.

"I'm not sitting here, not as long as he's here," Usagi pointed at Mamoru.

"I think I lost my apatite after hearing her voice," Mamoru said.

They both walked out of the room heading in different directions leaving a tired Chibi-Usa to stare at the hot food going to waste, she had works for a few hours on this and her parents are too bullheaded to even stay in the same room with each other.

She shook her head as she grabbed a notepad and scribble down a quick message, she hates to eat in a room with a slightly tainted atmosphere.

She was outside when she heard her parents start up again, she drown them out mentally as she got onto her bicycle. Once out onto the road she kind of felt a little better, at the end of the block she could no longer hear the arguing. Rolling on a bit and taking a business street that lead behind a pharmaceutical store that her father works at, this lead to the main road where a few business had set up shop. One of them was between the real estate office and a flower store that her mother works at is the dinner.

Placing her bicycle into the bike and chaining into place she went inside, the dinner was something reminiscent of a rustic house with booth tables and a long counter.

Taking a seat at the counter, a waitress came by and took down what she wanted than went off. A woman with shoulder langth orange hair in a light blue blouse and a pair of jeans came in, she walked up to Chibi-Usa's side and looked down at the seat before asking, "is this taken?"

"No," Chibi-Usa shrugged. "It's free."

"Thanks," the woman said. "My name's Mimi."

"Usagi, but everyone calls me Chibi," Chibi-Usa said. "I'm just here because my folks are fighting as I need away."

"Understood," Mimi said after ordering. "I'm being transferred from Tokyo to here, I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S. and this is my first day here in town."

"Well, welcome to Hanetsu, hope you enjoy living here," Chibi-Usa's order came. When she was about to eat something happened, the door opened and someone screamed. Both Chibi-Usa and Mimi couldn't help but looking, they were sorry they did.


End file.
